


Me vs You

by melismatic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: All Mikey wanted was the pizza that he saw Don take into the lab.  But his brother just had to have a cool thing that screamed for him to touch it. Mikey could have not touched it but everyone knows if it glows, you have to touch it. Now Mikey's in some strange timeline and everything that happen never did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this will be my first multi-chapter featuring Mikey. I have several that feature Raph and/or Casey p.o.v, but this time it's the turtle in orange. This story began as a prompt when I asked on Deviant art if anyone had any requests, and someone gave me a request for Mikey/April but to point out the Leorai awkwardness lol. I thought it'd be interesting and I planned on it being a oneshot but then a bigger idea came. So hopefully you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> And I dont own TMNT!

* * *

 

 

Mikey tiptoed carefully, making his way down the hall as he rolled from one side of the hall to the other. He kept checking down and up the hall, licking his lips at the thought of that pizza he saw Don go down the hallway in and into his lab.

 

“Don’t worry my precious, I’m coming for youuuu. So sweet, so delicious, so mine...” He sighed and clasped his hands together while entering a dreamland full of pizza and mysterious sauces.

 

“Congrats, ya managed to worry my mo’ than usual.”

 

Mikey let out a shrill, jumping and then going still, “You don’t see me, bruh. I’m only a statue.” He stayed stiff as Raph’s brow ridge rose. “Uh, Wooooooh.”

 

“Right…” Raph shook his head and took out his shell phone as he walked past him,” so I best not botha to ask. Glad we had this talk, Mikey.”

 

Mikey watched after Raph until seeing his older brother disappear into his room, and he slowly brought his wrist to his lips as he whispered, “Operation, Get Past Big Red has been completed. I repeat, Operati-”

 

“And I ain’t fat!”

 

Mikey snickered to himself at his big brother’s shout as he continued moving. He was so close. His goal was in sight. He pressed himself to the wall, moving close to Don’s lab. His eyes grew in delight at the sight of the large door, until he realized he was on the wrong size. With a quick look from left to right, he did a flip over to the other side.

 

“And he sticks the landing! Booyakasha dudes!” He laughed, noticing Leo staring at him. “Oh, sup bro.”

 

“Mikey, are you trying to sneak in Don’s lab?”

 

“Sneaking is such a strong word, I prefer the word borrowing his space.”

 

“That’s…” Leo sighed, “Not even one word. It’s three...”

 

“Pfft. One word. Three words.” Mikey shrugged and put an arm around Leo, and pointed outward. “It’s not how you say it, it’s the destination.”

 

“Yeah, you’re sneaking into Don’s lab...”

 

“Please, don’t tell?”  Mikey turned and pouted at his older brother, noting that Leo didn’t look even slightly phased. _Time to bring out the big guns._ “Pwease, Lee?” He made his wider as he batted his eyes, pressing his hands together and heard Leo groan.

 

“You know I can’t lie for you, Mikey.”

 

“But I’m not asking you to lie...just uh….” He tapped his chin, “If he doesn’t ask, don’t tell? Um, please?”

 

“I’m not even going to go into how wrong this is….”

 

“Thanks, bro! I knew you wouldn’t tell!” Mikey gave the biggest grin as he took off for the lab.

 

“Mikey, I didn’t sa-”

 

“Just remember you’re my favorite brother!” He laughed, closing the door behind him then paused to open it again. “Just uh, don’t tell Raph.” He closed it again and opened it, “Or, D!” He yelled, feeling good about that ending as he left the door closed. He looked around carefully, seeking out the lab’s mini fridge.

 

“If I was a fridge hiding in D’s lab...where would I be…hmm…” Mikey gasped as an idea came to him, as he quickly started going in one direction until something caught his eye.

 

It glowed. It sparkled. It was everything out of Mikey’s dreams. The sparkling ones at least. With a look left and right, Mikey let his hand touch the glowing circle, letting out a long “ooh” as his hand went through. Taking it back he stared at his hand.

 

“This is awesome…but D might be mad if I touch it too much. But…” Mikey thought to himself. “If D never finds out I touched it, he can’t get mad at the touching that is going to happen. Right? Yep, Right.” Mikey grinned in agreement with himself as he let his hand through and the rest of him followed.

 

At the feeling of falling he twisted and turned his body, trying to get upright. The ground came to meet him, and he barely managed a roll and giving himself a pat on the back for the feat as he looked up.

 

_Am I outside?_ He scratched his head, looking around the city streets wondering if Don made some type of teleporter until he remembered to get back into the shadows. People moved down the street as usual, and Mikey looked down for a manhole, but couldn’t see one.

 

_Did it disappear?_ Unless he was on some other street. He peeked out the alleyway, trying to decide on a clear direction. He wasn’t even sure where to begin and rubbed his temples. _Come on Mikey, you can do this. These are your streets, bruh._

 

He tapped his chin, trying to figure out a direction as he looked left and right. _So, the closest manhole to home is near “Antonio’s”. Another near “Toni’s”. Another near “Pizza Palace”. And another near the “Game n Go”. So, by my calculations, home is..._ He lifted a finger after sticking it in his mouth. _Thataway!_

 

Mikey climbed up, securing his stuff on him as he ran. It was easier and made more sense to him, stopping to do it while in a hurry didn’t seem smart at all. He almost lost a couple items, but he managed to keep it all on him as he went from rooftop to rooftop.

 

His nose stopped him as he caught the scent of pepperoni that drifted to his nose when he went down an alley to make sure of his directions.

 

“Food…pizza...” He swooned at the thought of a mouthwatering slice, his mouth opened with a dazed expression etched on his face. Slowly he started moving towards it and slapped himself hard, as he came to a thought. _Nope, have to focus on the uh...uh...dang it._  He breathed out, looking around again. “No food, need to go home. Home.”

 

His stomach rumbled in protest and he patted it, “I know buddy, but I’ll feed ya as soon as we get home. Promise.”

 

He narrowed his eyes, making sure to stay focused this time as he slipped back into the shadows. Climbing back up, a few stores caught his eye. He looked appalled to see the same games from more than a year ago actually being sold as new. He shook his head at the antics, moving faster and coming to a stop as he passed a familiar area.

 

“April?” He heard his stomach grumble. “A few bites to eat before I get home can’t be all bad, and maybe if I bring April with me, D won’t be so mad.” He grinned at the ingenious plan as he took off in the direction of her house.

 

The neighborhood seemed easier than usual to get through, and he made his way to her window. With a careful knock, he waited outside.

 

As time passed, Mikey was finding it harder to stay still and squinted his eyes at the window. He could hear in his head his brother Leo reminding him about etiquette, but the food was an emergency. And etiquettes and food did not mix in Mikey’s book.

 

With another loud knock and another, finally he heard footsteps and the window opened to an angry looking red head. Something about April seemed different to Mikey, but suddenly she was screaming and he couldn’t get a word in.

 

“April! Why are you screaming?”

 

“How do you even know my name, you ...you turtle!”

 

“Huh?” He looked confused and dodged as a pillow came his way and then another until she started throwing random objects. _April’s gotten worse with her throwing, sheesh…_ It was too easy to dodge each one.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” She screeched. “April, it’s me Mikey!”

 

“I don’t know a Mikey!”

 

“What?” He barely had got the word out, shock made him freeze up. He missed the next object that went straight for his head as darkness took over.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey wakes up to...April?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TMNT! And I'm on an updating run lol. At the bottom, I'll post my art for a future scene.

* * *

 

 

“Ow, my head…” Mikey slowly sat up, touching his temple only to hiss as the pain hit him harder. He blinked carefully, slowly his vision went from blurry to clear though he tried to look away from the light.

 

“Are…you okay?”

 

“Hurts…light…” He managed to mumble.

 

“Oh, hold on.”

The light disappeared, and Mikey breathed in relief, glad for it to be gone as he shifted in place. He could feel the soft covers on him and looked down to see he was in bed. “Where am I…?”

 

“My room.”

 

He looked over towards the voice, knowing April’s from anywhere. “Ape, I had the craziest dream. I went over to your place for some food, and you started throwing stuff at me. But the weirdest part was you didn’t even know me. Crazy, right?” He laughed, yet was confused to why April wasn’t. She stood there near the doorway, with a perplexed expression. “Ape?”

“It wasn’t a dream.” She said quietly, coming over closer and he could see she was only in some pajama pants and a tank. His mind tried to process what she just said.

 

“Not a dream?” He repeated, only for her to shake her head as she sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“But…you’re one of my best friends.” He didn’t mean for it to come out like it did. To his own ears, it sounded sad, and he didn’t like it as he made himself smile. _Nothing can be all bad_. “So, uh you don’t remember me?” He watched her shake her head.

“Pretty sure I’d remember a giant turtle,” She laughed, and Mikey tilted his head.

 

“Well, I guess you just get to know my awesomeness all over again.” He grinned though something confused him. “Ape, so...you don’t remember my brothers either?”

 

“You have brothers?”

 

“Uh yeah, we’re all your best friends. “He laughed and watched her brows furrow until she shook her head.

 

“I’m still pretty sure I’d remember a giant turtle…so you said your name is Mikey?”

 

“Well, uh Michelangelo but everyone calls me Mikey.” He chuckled while trying to wrap his mind around this new situation. He didn’t get why April didn’t remember any of them. _Did D’s thingy do something to April…?_ “Why aren’t you scared of me?”

“Well you did at first, but then I thought I killed the last of some species so then I freaked out about that.” She gave a nervous laugh. “But then you just looked…interesting I guess.”

“No wonder you and D hang out, it’s the scientist thing” Mikey teased as April’s head tilted.

“I hang out with a letter?”

“No, uh. D’s my bro. My big bro…they’re all my big bros actually.” He shrugged. _This is so weird..._

 

“It must be fun having brothers. I’m an only child…just…me and my dad.” She sighed, and Mikey opened his mouth to apologize for the fact she was half Krang until something bugged him.

 

“April, um…ya know a Casey Jones?”

 

She made a face immediately, “I’m not sure how you know him, but you have my condolences. “She rolled her eyes.

 

“So, you do know him?”

 

“Casey’s nothing but a huge flirt that talks to anything on two legs and a skirt.“ She put a hand on her face. “Would you believe they’re trying to make me tutor him?”

_She hasn’t yet?_

“Irma thinks it’s amazing of course, but that’s because she has a crush on the guy.”

 

“Irma?” He nearly jumped up, until the sudden movement had him sitting back down. He closed his eyes as he let out a hiss.

 

“You shouldn’t move so fast…but I could tell you were pretty fast. Um…sorry about the clock, by the way, I’m honestly not sure how I threw that one. I just… well…thought about it. Wow, that must sound crazy…” She laughed, and Mikey slowly shook his head after feeling something cold against his head, and the pain was ebbing away.

 

 “So, you know Irma?”

 

“Uh…does she have purple hair and green eyes?”

 

“More like brown hair and brown eyes.” April laughed.

 

“Different Irma I guess.” He laughed a bit and rubbed gently at his temple, though April was mysteriously quiet.

“She’s been talking about changing her style, to get more noticed…she’s a bit guy crazy.”  April sighed. “She showed me a wig the other day, it was purple, but I told her it was too much.” She looked at Mikey carefully then. “So…how did you know that much? And how do you know Casey? Or even me? Like I said, I’d remember a giant turtle.”

Mikey opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t think of a word. He wished Don was here, his big brother would have the answers, and he shook his head.

“Sorry, I don’t know. I kinda just uh…fell into the situation.” He laughed at himself. “I really don’t know…” The more time went on with April, the more Mikey felt out of touch, and he was missing his brothers. “I just wanna go home…”

April’s gaze softened, and she patted his hand, “Okay, where’s home?”

“It’s…in the sewers.”

 

“Your home is in the sewers?” She repeated with a brow rose.

 

“You know a better place for giant turtles?” He teased and watched her laugh. It was airy and carefree, even more than the ones she’d give lately though he couldn’t blame her. It almost felt like this was the April before it got way too crazy. He blinked and tried to see if he could see a calendar.

 

“Uh…April it's…the year 20XX right?”

 

“Course not,” she laughed. “You’re way ahead of yourself. So, let’s find your home, sounds good?”

 

“Uh yeah…” He blinked, watching her slide out the room with some clothes to put on.

 

_I’m in the past! What do I do now? And what am I going to eat?_

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Love it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey just wants to get home, eat some pizza and see his brothers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TMNT! But thank you guys for the kudos! This is my first multi-chapter for Mikey/April. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 

As glad as Mikey was for his head no longer trying to murder him with its throbbing, his thoughts were racing. One thought branched to the next and the next, and he could no longer keep the jumble straight as he groaned in frustration.

“You’re sure you’re okay to do this?”

He looked from where he was to see April staring at him in concern.

_Do I tell her now that her best friend is really some outer space robot man lady? But what if it isn’t Irma? Jeez, I need D..._ He breathed out, reminding himself to answer. “Of yeah, I’m good.” He laughed, feeling used to pushing his own feelings to the side to keep spirits up.

“No, you’re not.” She folded her arms and Mikey chewed on his lip.

“Uh…Jumanji?” He laughed, watching her roll her eyes and shake her head at him like everyone else. He expected it to be over, but she was still giving him a look. “Um, Ape. We kinda need to get going.”

“Sure” She smiled and came closer with a devious look, “as soon as you’re honest with me.”

“I hate catches….”

“So?”

“Just, uh…” He sighed, his shoulders sagging. “Not sure what to do next, Ape.  I just really wanna go home. “ _Is home there? And what if it’s not there? Will I have to live on the street? What i- No, Mikey focus!_

“I think I lost you again.”

“Yeah, happens…” He rubbed the back of his neck as she smiled in his direction. She was sporting her attire he knew her for and felt glad that it was at least something familiar. She looked at him, her eyes not leaving him and Mikey fidgeted under her stare. He could remember Don telling him once the reason for his lack of focus, but it was hard to think back that far with so many other things on his mind.

“And lost you again.”

He heard her laugh and looked sheepish, making his way out the window quickly then upwards. His impatience to get home was taking hold, and he wondered what was taking April so long until he remembered this April never became a ninja. A scream had him quickly rushing to the ledge, and he grabbed the hand that had slipped.

“I got ya, April cakes!” He pulled, bringing her up with him and watched her clutch her chest, then laugh as she started to wipe at her eyes. He could still see the tears that had come from her and patted on one of his pockets on his belt to hand her some wrappings. “Uh, it’s not tissue but…”

 

“It’s okay.” She chuckled taking it and wiped at her eyes. “April cakes, huh? Is that what you call me where you’re from?”

 

Mikey blinked, his brow ridges pinching as he tried to think of an answer since he’d never called April that before. Though, this was also the most time he’d spent with her alone.  “Uh, not really?”

She looked at him questioningly, the expression reminded him of Don and made him miss his brothers more as the frown started to etch on his face.

“Come on, let’s get you to your brothers.” April gave a smile and went closer to the edge, but stopped. “Uuuh…”

“Piggy back ride?”

“I like that idea.” She laughed, jumping on his back as he moved to take off. Mikey prayed that it was only time that was different as he went searching for the closest manhole. He kept as focused as possible, trying to not let his thoughts stray as he kept moving. April was silent, her arms wrapped around him that was oddly warm and comforting to him after so much had happened.

He practically jumped at the manhole he was searching for and jumped down, laughing as April ‘s grip tightened as she screamed and landed on his feet.

“Mikey!”

“My bad!” He couldn’t help but laugh more, even after she hit him and he looked back with a grin. He couldn’t help but stare at the blue eyes staring back at him as she smiled back at him.

“So, onward?” She chuckled as he nodded.

“Uh, yeah. Onward.” He gave a small smile and kept going again. Once at the manhole, he pulled it up and pushed it to the side. “Hold your nose!”

“Holding!”

He jumped down with a grin, the splash making the water ripple at his feet and the stench of the sewer hit his nose. He could feel April’s face hide more against his neck, the breath from her nose tickled him as he laughed.

“What’s so funny?” She mumbled, tickling him further with her breathing.

“Sorry, April cakes,” He tried harder holding it back, thinking of all the tickle spots that his brothers had and how many ways he could prank them.

“Mikey?”

“Huh?”

“We passed this way twice, already.”

“What? Oh…” He tried not to frown at his own short attention span and tried again to focus as he made his way to the location of the lair. The twists and turns were familiar, and the appearance of the entrance had him breathe in relief.

At the sight of the pinball games, he was grinning. _I hope Raph hasn’t beat my high score… wait… no games…I uh… what was I…_

“Mikey?”

 

_Oh, yeah. Ape…_ “Huh?” He slowly let her down in the darkened lair, he looked around, though he didn’t hear his brothers or even his dad. He couldn’t help but scratch his head at the development. Everything’s here, but them…

 

He was confused what to do next and started to watch April as she looked around the lair, her mouth gaped open.

“Wow…”

“What?”

“Just…All of this is underground?” She exclaimed, and Mikey covered his mouth not to laugh.

“Well, duh!” He grinned, but it slowly left at the lack of sound of his brothers.  He started walking around and couldn’t see where anything bad happened.

“So, where are your brothers?”

“I don-“

“Mikey?” Came a loud yell, that had Mikey snap around but the sight of what was in front of him had his mouth gaping.

“Leo? Raph? Don…?”

_What’s going on?_

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned to find out what's wrong with our Dr. Prankenstein!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey may touch less things...maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own TMNT! And sorry this took so long, I'm trying to juggle it all. And I want to get these multi-chapters done before starting another! Let me know what you think! And the tumblr I'll be using for my tmnt fanfics and art is:
> 
> https://sapienttmnt.tumblr.com/

Mikey stared, not sure of what he was seeing as he looked in front of him at the entrance. He knew his brothers, those were their voices, but the three in front of him had him blinking in surprise as he tried to remember how to talk.

 

It was their gear, and he could easily tell which was which. Don’s tall stature stood above the other three while Raph had a scowl and Leo’s brow ridges furrowed as he studied him. They had the gear, the right color masks but…

 

“Mikey, is that you?” Leo came closer as Mikey dumbly nodded to his oldest brother. Or what he was sure was his older brother. With one hand on his arm, he pinched his own arm as he let out a loud scream.

 

“Um…” Leo blinked at him.

 

“Yep, that’s him aight.” Raph snorted and poked Mikey in the head. “What the hell happened to ya doofus? Did ya get in some of Donnie’s stuff again?  And who the hell told you to bring someone down here? First, ya disappear without a trace, and now ya show up like this and with a human?” Raph threw up his arms as Mikey's mouth stayed gapped open.

 

By now he’d be teasing Raph or thinking of some awesome joke, but everything was too jumbled in his own head, and all of it was starting to get too much. “I... I...” He started to sniff, hating his own reaction as he watched his brothers stiffen and immediately go to him, forgetting all about April.

 

“It’s okay, Mikey, I’m sure I can fix this. It could be um…uh…” Don was quickly trying to answer. “Maybe it’s genetics? Our DNA structure could be a big reason...”

 

“What? So, we’re all turnin’ more turtle?” Raph yelled as Leo gave a look, “It’s a good question, Fearless. If Mikey’s turned into this, what about the rest of us? No offense, but I already feel turtle-y enough for the turtle club.”

 

“Not now, Raph, Mikey’s freaking out enough without the rest of us doing so.” Leo turned back to Mikey, rubbing his shell as Mikey started to lean more into his oldest brother. The tears wouldn’t start, and he was sure he was a blubbering mess as he couldn’t stop himself.  “Just breathe. Breathe in and out.”

 

Mikey took deep breaths, trying to follow his oldest brother’s rhythm as he felt Raph join in on rubbing his shell. Rubbing his eyes more, he started to sit up, breathing in more as he glanced over at his older brothers. Don seemed to be fretting over equations in his head as he heard his brother sputter off words that made little sense to him, and he could see Raph felt bad over yelling at him. He wouldn’t admit it, but Mikey had learned to read his older brother well. All of them in fact, and even like this, he could read them.

 

But this isn’t right…

 

Raph was pulling off the hood of a dark sleeveless hoodie and pulling down his mask. Mikey felt a bit relieved at the sight of no hair on his brother’s head and immediately felt a bit bad for wanting more similarity. This was his brother but…

 

Wasn’t.

 

Mikey could tell each one was a turtle, but at the same time, they seemed more human especially in their clothes and the five fingers on each of his brother’s hands that kept rubbing his shell to keep Mikey calm.

 

His eyes went to April who looked amazed at each of them, to her they were all four giant turtles. Mikey was sure of that much. Maybe she even thought he turned out more turtle than his brothers.

 

“You’re really quiet over there.” Raph nudged against him, and Mikey looked over unsure what to say as his mouth blurted out the first thing from the top of his head.

 

“This is all wrong!”

 

“We get that Mikey…” Don came back over, looking frustrated as he paced the floor in the middle of the room. “And we’re going to figure this out. Maybe it’d been a bad idea to explore the tunnels and get so close to the surface.” Don frowned and Mikey remembered that clearly. The way he and his brothers would explore, until their mutation day and they begged their dad to let them completely be up there.

 

“Don’t tell me ya agree with Dad that the surface is so damn dangerous we can’t even look up there.”

 

“I’m not sure what to think, Raph. But if you’re paying attention to what just happened from us just exploring the tunnels, we lost Mikey! And now he looks like this!” Don gestured to him, as Mikey started to shake his head.

 

“No, I mean…” He groaned, trying to figure out how to explain. “You guys are wrong!”

 

“Huh?” Leo’s head tilted at him as he moved in front of him now, his hand no longer rubbing his shell, “What do you mean?”

 

“Just…” He could already picture how mad his brother Don would be. His brother always told him not to go in his lab, but still, in his defense, his brother should label things more. “I uh…I was touching this thingy right…”

 

“Pretty sure, he did somethin’ now…” Raph snorted, and Mikey started to fidget as Don looked directly at him now. His brother’s frustration had turned into THE LOOK. The “Were you in my Lab” Look. It was about the same as the “Were You in My Room” look from Raph or the “Were you even Paying attention” look from Leo.

 

“What thingy…” Don’s arms folded and Mikey rubbed the back of his head, trying to look everywhere than at the purple masked turtle with goggles.

 

Where did D get goggles from? They look pretty cool...I wonder if h-

 

“Mikey!”

 

“Huh?” He looked at Don and could tell his brother was quickly losing patience. Though Leo still looked calm and collected as he stood in front of him.

 

“How about we all sit down and... Mikey can explain.” Leo glanced at each of them, and Mikey watched the twitch of Raph’s eye at the mall order. His older brother never liked being told what to do, but he had mellowed out a little over the years. This Raph, Mikey could tell, was like the old Raph and quickly he shot his older brother a pleading look with his best puppy eyes.

 

He scoffed, but Raph was sitting, which Mikey would usually fist pump inwardly at a mission accomplished, but Don looked ready to blow as he sat down.

 

“Everything’s okay, Mikey?”

 

Mikey looked over at April as each of his brothers did, and he quickly gave the girl a smile not wanting her to worry. “Yeah. We just uh...need to talk.” He laughed a bit, trying to put his usual humor into it but April looked unconvinced.

 

“Pretty girl…”

 

“Wha?” Mikey had barely heard it, but he saw it and the look Don was giving as April went back to looking at the parts of the lair she could see without going into someone’s room. He shouldn’t have been surprised, it was the same look Don gave when his brother first saw April the last time.

 

“I think I’m in love…she’s the prettiest girl I ever met.”

 

“She’s the only girl ya ever met, genius.” Raph snickered, and Mikey nearly laughed to join in, until remembering this had all happened before. This conversation, those words…

 

I’m so confused…

 

“Can we please focus back on our little brother? The girl isn’t going anywhere, and I can easily see her from here.” Leo rolled his eyes, giving Mikey his full attention, though Mikey was sure one wrong move from April and Leo would handle her. “So, Mikey what were you saying?” His brothers had all sat down as he had, with Raph in his favorite beanbag chair.

 

“There was a thingy in D’s lab…” He already knew he had Don’s full attention without looking at his other older brother. “And I kinda touched the glowy thingy?”

 

“Mikey, what have I said about going into my-wait, a glowing thing?” Don stood up quickly as he went from yelling to thoughtful so quickly that Mikey was unsure if his brother was angry or not.

 

“Uh...yeah?” He wasn’t even sure of his answers anymore as his older brother looked perplexed and his tongue stuck out a bit.

 

“I don’t have a glowing thing…”

 

“Maybe not yet...” Mikey muttered it, but Don clearly heard it with his brother suddenly right in front of him. “Uh, D ...no offense, but you might want to look into a mint...or two?”

 

“This is serious, what do you mean by not yet?” Don looked at him closely as Mikey groaned.

 

“D!!! Breath!”

 

“Mikey, talk!”

 

“Are we really doing this?” Leo sighed, and Mikey could hear April’s laugh as Don’s face started to turn red. His voice dropped to a whisper as his hand went over his mouth.

 

“Is my breath really bad?”  Don looked over at him, and Mikey couldn’t help the urge to tease his older brother.

 

“Nah, it might just kill one person instead of hundred.”

 

“Mikey!”

 

Another laugh had him looking April’s way, and he couldn’t help but grin at her laughing at his jokes, it made him wonder why he hadn’t hung out more with the human girl.

 

She like my jokes...It made him chuckle, and he didn’t even mind looking back at his brother’s face full of exasperation. “I’m sorry, D. My bad.” He laughed. “You’re good, promise…” He grinned then thought it all over, “Well, uh…” He scratched his head as he thought back, “It was like a circle, and it glowed, and since I came down here things have been well...”

 

He thought over how things hadn’t happened yet, “I think I’m in the past...that thing it sent me back.” Don’s eyes were wide, but Mikey continued “And you guys don’t look like my brothers but...you do.”

 

“What do ya mean?” Raph looked at Mikey strangely as he shrugged to his older brother, not sure how else to explain it.

 

“I guess like...where are your shells...” He felt a bit embarrassed to ask as he heard Raph erupt with laughter and his brother smirked at him, surprising him as he pulled off his hoodie along with a shirt.

 

“Our shells? They’re...” Don didn’t get to finish as Raph went over with a smug expression, making Mikey more sure that like the future brother he knew this one was self-conscious and tried his best to play it off.

 

“Ya mean these?” Raph had turned giving Mikey a good view of his back with shell-like protrusions, he couldn’t help his hand reaching out. Touching over the spaces he expected to be soft like a human but had the same feel of the shell, growing hard at those protrusions that jutted out in a shell-like pattern.

 

“Woah…”

 

“Any clue what’s going on, Don?” Leo’s eyes went over to Don, as the purple masked turtle started pacing again and released a huge breath. Mikey prayed his brother knew something because he didn’t have a clue.

 

“The best I can come up with is that it was a portal...maybe some parallel dimension of some kind to another.”

 

“And that means what? This isn’t our Mikey?” Leo looked at him to Don and back again as Don sat plopped down, reaching over for his laptop as his fingers started to move across the keyboard.

 

Suddenly his brother was moving, the laptop was put down, and his brother was pricking his finger before he knew what was happening.

 

“Ouch! D!”

 

“Just a moment…,” Don let the blood go onto some funny paper and a vial, disappearing into the lab.

 

“That really hurt...” Mikey frowned sucking on his finger.

 

“You know Don would only do it if he had to. “Leo gave him a soft smile, but Mikey wrinkled his nose at his big brother. He really didn’t like needles or being pricked. “Come on Mikey, it couldn’t have been that bad.”

 

“You didn’t get poked,” Mikey whined, huffing a bit afterward as he ignored the roll of Raph’s eyes.

 

“Big baby.”

 

“Says the guy scared of bugs!” Mikey stuck out his tongue, only to get thumped against his head. “Hey!”

 

“That’s different,” Raph smirked.

 

It was too long until Don was back in Mikey’s opinion. The older turtle had lots of papers in his hand and seemed to be still reading them as he came to join the rest of them. April had finally sat down, watching each of them with interest, but she had kept far enough from them. Mikey was pretty sure it was to give them some privacy, or he could be wrong. He didn’t think too much into it, he was just bored.

 

“So?” Leo looked up from one of his shows that only caught Mikey’s attention during the parts with the most action. Raph had resigned himself to one of his magazines, and Mikey had already thought to hit them with some water balloons. But Leo catching him had ruined that plan, he honestly should have realized that would happen from last time.

 

“So, this is our Mikey.”

 

“But dudes! How does that even work! You guys don’t even have real shells! And your legs and stuff are all human-y and then look at your fingers and toes!” Mikey pointed to each thing on Raph until his older brother grabbed his finger. “I’m just saying!”

 

“That’s because I was wrong...slightly…” Don leaned back, and Mikey was sure this would be the most boring explanation ever, but he tried sitting as he snatched his finger back and sat down. “What you touched sent you back in time, but obviously it was something I was still working on so of course things went wrong...”

 

“Of course, it did…” Leo rubbed the space over his nose.

 

“Mikey went back to the past...but the machine glitched. The glitch clearly changed how our bodies reacted to the mutagen.”

 

“So, I coulda been like you guys…” Mikey pointed to them as Don gave a nod.

 

“Yes and....” Don sighed, “It’ll take a lot of work for me to get you back to the future without the glitch.”

 

“What happens if I go...back to the future and things aren’t glitched anymore?”

 

“I’m not sure, Mikey…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!


End file.
